The Protector
by shina-schatten
Summary: Harry is a Protector, the last one passed away in the 16th century. Will Harry allow himself to become his destiny and defeat Voldemort?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize from the Harry Potter Universe, I'm just borrowing it for the time being and having fun with it.

Prologue: New Beginnings, Forgotten Endings

If one were to look at him they would see a man of later years, though not old. He stood on a balcony over looking a small garden, overgrown with wild. His dark blue-green eyes held the knowledge and pain of a very long life. If one was listening to the whispered voice they would hear, "It's time," in a sad, lost, weary voice. As he turned from the garden his ebony hair fluttered adding accent to his billowing robes.

Walking through the grand manor the dark haired wizard brandished his wand with near impatience. The furniture shrank and skittered to a vault in the basement. Soon the manor was bereft of all signs of life. Exiting the house the wizard raised his wand and muttered a word in a language not heard in centuries. The wand became a staff, a foot taller than he. He continued in that strange language and the wind rose around him and the manor. The words gained a songlike quality as the manor and the surrounding grounds glowed a light blue. The manor vanished from sight.

"Our home will be waiting for our descendent," he whispered and in a moment he was gone, seemingly sucked into the earth.

In a place many day's journey from the manor, there stood a beautiful sturdy castle. It was only a few centuries old and called to the part of humanity that craved enchantment. To those who called it home it was simply Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this warded place the ground near the edge of the forest seemed to open up. A moment the wound in the ground was gone and a dark haired, black robed man stood gazing with longing and love at the castle.

"Hello old girl," he said quietly, directing his tone toward the towering building. He felt the sentience of the castle acknowledge him and smiled. "I'm here to say good-bye," he told the castle before heading out into the forest to a place no mortal knew of.

The mausoleum rose in a clearing about half a kilometer from the edge of the forest. Its marble walls gleamed in the soft moonlight filtering through wispy clouds. He walked to the door and conjured a bouquet of flowers; roses, lilies, and baby's breath. "Hello my friends," he said as he placed the bouquet on the step. "I'll be joining you within a day or two; I know she'll let me rest beside my wife and best friends. I hope you'll forgive me when I get to whatever afterlife there is, after all Gwendolyn, my love you charged me with waiting until our prophesied descendent was born, but I can't stay that long, I can't wait four hundred years for his birth without you by my side, I'm sorry." He wiped a tear from his eye as he turned and vanished in a burst of fire.

$$$$$$&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$

The sun glittered down on the marble walls, causing an unforgiving white glare to blind those gathered around it. The ones moving about, resealing the mausoleum, looked nearly human, but if you knew what to look for it was clear they were not human. A woman walked into the clearing. She was wearing a long flowing silver-blue dress that flowed like water and in the bright sunshine it was hard to see where her silver tresses ended and her silver cloak began.

"Lady Guardian," said one of the non-humans, "we have resealed the tomb. The Protector is safely ensconced with his friends for the rest of eternity."

"That is good to know," she said as she approached the marble doors. She raised a finger and his name appeared beside his wife's. She smiled softly, sadly and said, "I shall train him well in your stead." She then turned to her friends, companions, and advisors, "let us return."

For one moment the clearing seemed to be on fire and the next it was empty, save for the stoic monument carved in marble. Were anyone capable of finding this hidden clearing they would be amazed to read the names carved on the door. The door when closed created the Hogwarts crest, and in each quadrant of the crest were two names, a founder's and their spouse's.

$$$$$$&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&$&$$$$$$$$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&&$&$&

The castle was normally a quiet place, a place of calm meditation and observation. The ruler, if you could call her that, of the castle was currently observing the muggle invention of television. The Lady had become entranced with muggle ingenuity over the centuries and had lost track of time as she was soon to find out. Just as she turned off the device a shrill alarm went off in the castle. Her amber eyes widened in shock, for she hadn't heard that sound in millennia.

Fire burst around her, bringing her to another room. The room was filled with a number of reflective surfaces. One surface was outlined in a dark murky red and as she moved to peer into it she cursed her own stupidity. She had failed in locating and training the new Protector. Cursing softly in an ancient language she transfigured her clothing and prepared to step through to the young Protector, there was still a chance to make things right.

$$$$$$&&&&&$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&

The dark haired, be-speckled teen sat in his room, holding a kitchen knife in one hand. The house at number four Privet Dr was still as it was the dark of the night. Harry looked at the sharp edge of the blade, he had taken it out of the trash three days ago, Vernon had broken the handle off, but the blade was still perfectly useful. Harry wiped the tears away with his free hand.

In the three weeks since the disastrous ending of his fifth year, Harry had decided he couldn't continue. He couldn't fight Voldemort and fulfill the prophesy. He realized that Dumbledore, while acting for his piece of mind, had made certain Harry would fail, simply by not preparing him. Harry knew this was the coward's way and only hoped his mom would forgive him when he reached the other side.

The blade began to sink into the flesh of his right wrist. The blood was strangely beautiful and hypnotic to watch. So enthralled was he with his own blood, not noticing the pain, he missed the flash of reddish light near his door. "This is not the way it was supposed to be," said a soft female voice from his doorway.

Harry's head whipped up. For a moment his vision wavered but then he clearly saw her. She seemed young, yet her hair was pure silver. She wasn't tall yet Harry could feel a powerful presence. She was wearing a dark violet dress and as she stepped forward he saw matching slippers on her feet. "Who are you?" he asked fearfully while holding the blade awkwardly in his left hand.

"I am the Guardian, but you may call me Serenity. I am here because I cannot allow you to die for my mistakes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me heal your wrist and I will answer all your questions."

Harry wasn't sure why, but he instinctively trusted this woman. He nodded, feeling his strength flow out of his sore, bleeding wrist. He noticed the pool of blood as she kneeled beside him; it was bigger than he thought it should be. He flinched when she took his right hand into hers, but as warmth spread from her hand into his and the pain lessened he relaxed. After almost a minute she released his hand and looked into his eyes. "You are now healed. Why not sit comfortably so we can talk?" she asked as she stood and conjured two comfortable chairs. That's when Harry noticed she did not have a wand.

"How? What? Why?" Harry stuttered in surprise as she sat down in a chair.

"Sit and I will answer everything I can."

Harry nodded and pulled himself into a chair. "You said you can't let me die for your mistake, what did you mean?" Harry eventually asked after he composed himself from his shock.

"Have you ever heard of the Guardian or Protectors?" After Harry shook his head she sighed and said, "Then I shall explain. This realm is one of many, a near infinite amount. Each realm has one Guardian and anywhere between one and five Protectors. The Guardian's responsibility is to ensure that beings from the other realms don't come into his or her realm and cause trouble. The Protectors are responsible for keeping the denizens of the realm from causing a disruption to the overall balance of the realm and to keep havoc to a minimum.

"Normally when a Protector is born, he or she is watched over and around the age of five taken to train by one of the current Protectors. Now this is where we run into my mistake. If for some reason there is not a Protector around the responsibility for training the new Protector falls to the Guardian. There is currently no Protector and I didn't realize you had been born. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

Harry looked at her with unseeing eyes, wondering if he understood her correctly. "Are you saying I'm supposed to be a Protector?"

"Yes you are."

"Why the hell did I let you save me? This is ridiculous; I don't need or want anymore responsibility. I lost the only father figure I've ever had and I refuse to join another useless crusade."

"Would it help if I offered you a chance to do it again, but this time to do it right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can turn back time, by up to a century. It's a talent that a Guardian can use to undue a horrible error. Normally I would be the only one to remember anything, but if I specifically brought your consciousness with me, you would be able to remember as well. We could go back to when you were six and then I could take you away from this awful place and begin your training. You could prevent the death of your father figure."

Harry's mind was racing at a mile a minute. "If you can go back that far, than you could go all the way back and save my parents as well."

"No I cannot. As much as this may be hard to understand, that aspect of history must play out as it did. If I interfered with that…" she trailed off.

Harry wanted to be furious at her, but found he couldn't be. He felt the truth of her words and knew a truly awful fate would await them if she stopped his parents' death. "Is it possible to go all the way back to before their deaths, but not interfere… and allow me a better memory of them?"

"That could be done."

"Alright, I accept, so what happens now?"

"Now we prepare to travel back in time."


	2. The Beginning of A New Life

AN: This is a bit faster than I expected to get this out, but (shrugs) anyway onto the first real chapter (the other was more of a prologue)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize from the Harry Potter Universe, I'm just borrowing it for the time being and having fun with it.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of A New Life

On a quiet street, in a house like all those around it, a thin horse faced woman wrapped her light beige house robe over her dressing gown. It was perhaps six thirty in the morning as she headed down the stairs of her house, stepping in beat with her husband's snores. She opened the front door to retrieve the milk on her door step, something she had thought ridiculous, but did so for appearances, when a soft coo caught her attention.

She came fully to her senses as she noticed the basket beside the milk. Part of her mind knew what this was, knew her life was about to change dramatically. She reached out a hesitant hand and plucked the note lying in the basket. She fought back a scream of fury and fear as she read the letter from Albus Dumbledore. The baby, her nephew, cooed quietly causing her to look at him and meet her sister's eyes. Suddenly she knew she couldn't send him to an orphanage, as much as she wished to.

The thin woman gathered the basket with its small bundle of life and the bottles of milk. With a resigned sigh she reentered her home at number four Privet Drive. She walked into the kitchen and set the basket on a chair. She found a bottle and filled it with baby formula. She left the one year old boy to suck on the bottle as she cooked breakfast for her husband.

The large man, girth more than height, entered the small kitchen carrying the fattest little baby boy anyone could imagine. "Petunia, didn't you hear little Dudders crying?" asked the man as he set the boy in a high chair.

"I'm sorry Vernon, something happened this morning and I've been distracted." Petunia set the eggs, bacon and toast down in front of her husband. She took a jar of baby food and sat down on the other side of the high chair. She hoped she could put off telling him about Harry for a few more minutes.

"What could possibly distract you from our little Dudleykins?"

She took a deep breath and as she brought a spoonful of food to Dudley's mouth she asked, "Do you remember what I told you about my sister and her husband?" He nodded since his mouth was full. She continued, "They were murdered last night."

"What!" sputtered Vernon indignantly. He so did not want to go to the funeral.

"They were killed by a very evil man named Voldemort; however their son survived. The headmaster of my sister's old school left him on our doorstep this morning." She told him as calmly as she could while catching the food Dudley spit out and placing it back in his mouth.

"Well then I guess I had better leave early so I can drop the little freak off at an orphanage before I go to work," said Vernon firmly.

"He will not be going to an orphanage. We will be keeping him," responded Petunia in a tone of voice Vernon had never heard before.

Vernon loved his wife dearly and knew that she had cared for her sister even as she hated and feared the freak. He was confused as to why she would want to take in the freak child and why her voice was so cold and harsh. "Why not?" he asked softly, more quietly than he ever spoke before.

"He has her eyes," was the whispered response from his wife.

Vernon moved to sit beside his wife and pulled her into a comforting hug while she cried softly for all she had lost. Vernon vowed that the boy would never follow in his freak parents' footsteps that he would never be allowed to cause Petunia this type of grief. Vernon knew he would have to be harsh, even cruel to the boy in order to prevent his freaky nature from emerging. The rest of breakfast was quiet and Vernon left without even looking at the boy who had disrupted his happy home.

Petunia was cleaning the kitchen while her son and nephew were in the living room watching Sesame Street on the Television. It was around nine that morning, as she was walking up the stairs to work on the bathroom that the doorbell rang. She turned around and walked to the front door, smiling slightly at the sight of Dudley fast asleep beside Harry who was watching his cousin rather than the TV. She reached the door and opened it.

Standing before Petunia was a beautiful woman with dark raven black hair, kind brown eyes, and wearing an expensive business suite-dress. "May I help you?" asked Petunia politely.

The woman smiled and said, "Actually, Mrs. Dursley, I'm here to help you, may I come in?"

Petunia wasn't sure why, but she felt this woman was trustworthy. "Please come in," invited Petunia as she stepped back.

The woman entered. Her regal bearing made Petunia certain something major and life changing was about to happen. That's twice in one morning was the amused thought running through Petunia's mind. Petunia smiled as she closed the door and than led the woman into the living room. They both sat down on chairs while Harry watched them from his place beside Dudley.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Petunia, falling into her roll as hostess.

"No thank you, Mrs. Dursley. By the way you can call me Serena, may I call you Petunia?"

"Of course, Serena, now may I ask what brought you here today?"

Serena smiled and said, "I'm here because I have a proposal for you. I know you acquired your sister's son today, a young wizard named Harry."

Petunia sucked in her breath at the word wizard. "How do you know? Who are you?"

"I know because I am a very powerful witch. I am here to offer to take Harry off of your hands, because I can protect him and prepare him far better than you or your husband."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I knew Lily and James, but because of Dumbledore, Harry was placed here instead of where they wanted him to go. They named a man, Sirius Black as his guardian should something happen. If he was unavailable then either Remus Lupin or myself were to receive him. Dumbledore went against their wishes by giving him to you."

"The letter Dumbledore left with Harry said that Harry had to stay here because of some type of blood magic Lily did. He said only my presence could keep him safe."

"Do you love Harry?"

Petunia looked shocked at the question and slowly shook her head, tears began to make their way down her face, "No I don't. I care… I don't want him to die because he's the only tie I have left to her, but I don't love him. On some level I think I hate him."

"Because he's alive while your sister is dead," added Serena. She sighed and continued, "The blood magic Dumbledore spoke of can only work if you love one another. Harry is an innocent trusting child who loves unconditionally, but if you don't love him back the wards will not protect him or your family. Believe me when I say you want those wards if he stays, but I think it better he doesn't."

"What are you proposing?" asked Petunia, wiping her eyes.

"I will take Harry with me and modify your memories such that you will never remember even taking him in for these few short hours. Since I'm certain some of Dumbledore's lackeys saw me come in I will give you a 'lottery' check for the sum of one million pounds and your memories will match that. Your husbands' memories will also be changed."

"So you are basically buying Harry?" demanded Petunia with an anger that surprised her.

"No, I'm buying your silence and cooperation, nothing more. Harry needs the training I can give him, or he will suffer a fate worse than James and Lily."

"Alright," replied Petunia.

!#!#$#$&&&$#!#&(!#$&(($&&!#!#$#$&&&$#!#&(!#$&(($&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$Arebella Figg watched as the woman in a lovely blue suite-dress left number four. She wondered why the woman had visited the Dursleys. Arebella didn't see the bundle in the woman's arms, nor did she notice that the woman vanished in a storm of flames after leaving the block. Arebella continued to watch number four, hoping the little savior was safe.

!#!#$#$&&&$#!#&(!#$&(($&&!#!#$#$&&&$#!#&(!#$&(($&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$

A crowded street in muggle London at high noon was not the best place to confront his best friends betrayer, but Sirius Black was not about to let the rat get away. "Peter!" hissed Sirius as he spun the traitor around to face him. The fear in his former friend's face was most satisfying.

As Sirius raised his wand Peter pulled violently way and screamed, "Sirius, how could you betray James and Lily?"

Before the words had left his mouth a blond woman grabbed him and began to whisper in the rat's ear. Peter began to shake and fell to his knees as she released him. Sirius' wand swung between the two as the apparition pops could be heard amongst the din of muggle exclamations of shock. "If you wish to see your godson and have a hand in raising him, I suggest you come with me now. I placed a compulsion on Pettigrew to confess the truth and never lie again. Now will you come with me before the Aurors reach us?"

Not sure why he was trusting her words, Sirius nodded and stepped up to her. Suddenly they were surrounded by flames and a moment later the flames were gone. They no longer stood on a crowded muggle street; they were standing in a great stone hallway, twice the size of Hogwarts' Great Hall. "Welcome to Guardian Castle Sirius Black. Follow me and we shall see Harry."

Sirius followed the woman through the humungous castle and wondered if he would ever learn all its secrets. After about five minutes she stopped before a door which bore a crested serpent poised to strike while a phoenix hovered overhead. She opened the door and stepped in. Inside was a huge nursery with everything a growing child could desire. Near the window was a cloaked form, holding a small child in its arms while singing softly.

"I see you've managed to quiet him down Marta," said the woman he had been walking with. That was when Sirius noticed she was no longer the blond from London. She had long silver hair and when she looked at him he noticed bright amber eyes. "Sirius, this is Marta. She has agreed to be Harry's nanny." She turned her head and addressed the female holding Harry, "Marta, this is Sirius Black. He is Harry's Godfather."

"And a descendent of Roderick Ravenclaw, so nice to see someone of your line finally following in the footsteps of your ancestors," replied Marta as she moved to stand before Sirius.

Sirius finally got a good look at Marta and gasped. Her skin had an undertone of blue-violet while her eyes were dark gold. Her eyes were also slitted like a cat and as she spoke he saw the fangs in her mouth. He realized what stood before him as the old stories Grandmother Ravenna had told him rushed through his mind. "You're one of the Undying aren't you?"

"Yes, Sirius Black, I am."

Sirius turned to the lady who had brought him here, "Then that must make you the Guardian."

"Yes, I am the Lady Guardian, but you may call me Serenity."

"Why am I… we here?" asked Sirius haltingly.

"Harry is a Protector and I know he would want you in his life."

"Little Harry…" Sirius trailed off in wonderment as he looked at the sleeping baby in Marta's arms. He looked back at Serenity, "So what happens now?"

"Now we raise him and when he turns four I begin his Protector training. I also need to train you in elemental magic so that you can truly survive in this place, trust me when I tell you the elementals are tricksters extraordinaire and the only safely is in elemental magic." Sirius nodded, this would prove to be an interesting life.

!#!#$#$&&&$#!#&(!#$&(($&&!#!#$#$&&&$#!#&(!#$&(($&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$

Albus Dumbledore woke up in his room on July the thirty-first as he did every morning since that fateful Halloween night, wondering what had gone wrong. He hadn't been able to see Pettigrew's treachery nor would he have predicted Sirius Black would vanish without a trace. He had been certain that Black wanted to take Harry from the Dursleys, but the raven haired white sheep of the Black family had never shown up. Albus sighed as he got ready for the day. He had twice as much paperwork now as he had when the war had been going strong.

Albus walked into his office and smiled as Fawkes twittered a song. He sat down and began to look through the papers he had put off for the last few days. Just as he was getting truly buried in the papers an alarm went off. It was an alarm he hoped he would never hear; it was the alarm connected to the Wards at number four Privet drive.

Albus tossed Floo powder into his fireplace and called out "Diagon Alley". The moment he stepped out of the fireplace at the leaky cauldron, he apparated to Privet drive.

Albus Dumbledore quickly transfigured his robes into muggle pants and a shirt as he hurried to the house at number four. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. A moving truck was in the driveway and several men were moving furniture and boxes out of the house. There was a thin woman supervising them, Albus recognized her as Petunia Dursley. Straightening his shirt Albus walked over to her.

"Mrs. Dursley," said Albus as he stopped beside her.

She turned to look at him, "Yes? Is there something I can do for you?"

Albus smiled, "I'm Albus Dumbledore, you may remember my letter from last November…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir, I have never received a letter from you," interrupted Petunia, his clothing reminded her of the one time James had come over to her parents house.

"You don't remember my letter?" he asked sounding confused, "Well what about Harry? How is he?"

She turned to look at him sharply, "You're one of them aren't you?" Her voice was low almost a hissed whisper.

The venom in her voice surprised him, "Yes, I was James and Lily's headmaster and friend after they left school."

"I will not speak to you out here where everyone can hear us, follow me." She walked past the moving crew and up the stairs into one of the emptied bedrooms not even checking that the old man followed.

Albus quickly followed her and closed the door to the empty bedroom behind him. He cast a privacy ward and then said, "Please tell me what is happening Mrs. Dursley."

"Vernon, Dudley, and I are moving into the house we just had built."

"What about Harry?"

"What about my sister's son? I'm sure he's happy wherever his parents took him."

Albus' mind was reeling, "Mrs. Dursley, James and Lily were killed last Halloween. I left Harry with a note on your porch November first."

"I assure you I never saw a note or my nephew. The only thing of note that happened in November was Vernon and I winning a lottery."

Through Albus' Legilimens ability he knew Petunia was telling the truth, but that made no sense. He knew the wards would never have been established if Harry hadn't entered this house. He had a mystery to solve, "Thank you for your time Mrs. Dursley. I'm sorry to have disturbed your moving day, good luck in your new home."

The two exited the house and as Petunia watched the old man walk down the street she fought back tears. Somehow she had known deep inside that Lily was dead, but to actually hear it was different. Petunia turned back and continued to oversee the movers. She would be happy to start her new life.

!#!#$#$&&&$#!#&(!#$&(($&&!#!#$#$&&&$#!#&(!#$&(($&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$

The Order of the Phoenix had been searching extensively for the last two months, as had the ministry, but no one had found any sign of Harry Potter. There had been many members convinced that Sirius Black had taken the boy and when the Black heir wasn't found either it became the common assumption. Albus had called together the entire Order because the ministry had decided to end its search and Albus had been not so subtly told to give up as well. The new Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge had even gone so far as to begin the process to declare Harry Potter dead.

"Thank you all for coming today. As you know the ministry has decided to end their part of the search for Harry Potter," began Albus.

"Idiots," muttered Kingsley Shackelbolt as Albus paused.

"What you may not know is that the process has been started for declaring Harry Potter legally dead. I'm afraid I may not be able to stop the process, but I believe I can delay it until the time Harry would be attending Hogwarts. If he doesn't show up by that time, I will be unable to prevent the ministry from announcing his death."

"They can't do that," exclaimed Molly Weasley.

"I'm afraid they can," said Albus sadly, "And unless I can delay them Harry will loose everything to the ministry."

"Because they can claim any vault belonging to a deceased wizard after the span of five years if no one has come forth and proven they are blood related or listed in the will," muttered Moody darkly.

"This is horrible," said Molly "Is there anything we can do?"

"Keep looking, but from now on we must be extra discreet. If the ministry finds out we have not stopped looking, we could find ourselves in a world of annoyance." Albus told them. "Now I believe we need to 'officially' end the Order of the Phoenix." The order members nodded to Albus and slowly made their way out of the room.

Albus watched one member with very sad eyes. The man looked a decade older than he was and even across a crowded room, Albus could tell there was silver in his brown hair. "I'm sorry Remus," whispered Albus quietly to the retreating back of the last Marauder.

Remus left the castle he had once called home. He glanced back at Hogwarts and wondered if his memories would ever loose their bitter edge. Instead of exiting through the gates he wandered into the Forbidden Forest. He knew of a place you could apparate from within the Forest. As he was walking he became aware that someone was following him. There hadn't been a Death Eater attack in months, but that didn't mean he may not be in danger. Fingering his wand he moved faster, aware that the moment he did his watcher vanished.

Sighing in frustration, certain he had imagined being followed; Remus entered the clearing he remembered to be outside the apparition wards. He stopped in shock at what he saw waiting in the clearing. The clearing contained a statue of a large grim-like dog, carved in black stone. Remus walked up to it, unaware that tears had gathered in his eyes. "Oh Padfoot who put this here?"

"I did," said a laughing voice to Remus' right. He spun toward the voice and lowered his wand as he looked into the dark blue eyes of his best friend.

"Padfoot?" whispered Remus in uncertainty as he looked at the man who haunted his dreams.

"Yeah, it's me Moony. It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked in a jovial voice.

"Where have you been? Do you know where Harry is?" asked Remus while pushing his emotions toward Sirius down inside himself.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you, but I can take you with me and show you. However if you come with me you won't be allowed to come back and tell Albus or anyone else for that matter. Will you trust me Moony? Will you become part of my life again? I've missed you," the last was nearly whispered, but Remus heard it, an advantage to being a werewolf.

Remus walked over to Sirius and held a hand out to his best friend, "I trust you, Padfoot. I trust you with all my heart and soul."

Sirius smiled and took Remus' hand, "Then let's go home," he whispered before calling the wind to carry them to Guardian Castle.

Remus felt momentarily like he was flying, like he was made of the very wind itself. The next moment he noticed they were in a huge courtyard. The castle rising behind Sirius was huge, at least four or five times larger than Hogwarts. "Where are we?" asked Remus as he took his hand from Sirius', not noticing the reluctance Sirius displayed in letting him go.

With a big smile Sirius stepped back and waved a hand, "Welcome to Guardian Castle in the space between the Earthen Realm and all other Realms."

Remus looked at Sirius and saw that his friend was completely serious. "That's not possible."

"Oh but it is Remus Lupin," said a sweet voice from behind him. Turning around Remus saw a beautiful woman dressed in flowing golden cloth while her silver hair cascaded down her back. Her eyes were what caught him off guard; they were amber, much as he knew his bestial eyes to be. "Welcome to my castle, I am the Lady Guardian, but you may call me Serenity."

Just then a small dark haired toddler ran up to Serenity and grabbed her legs through her dress. "Ser go way… why Ser leave?"

Sirius laughed, "Harry, Serenity came because I brought someone with me. Do you remember uncle Moony?"

The little boy turned toward a shocked Remus. As Remus looked into vibrant green eyes he felt like he had finally come home. "Moon?" asked little Harry as he tilted his head and then somehow a strange recognition entered his eyes. He screamed happily, "Moony!" as he ran from Serenity to the startled Remus. Remus hugged Harry close as he lifted the boy into his arms.

"How is all this…" Remus trailed off, unaware that tears were running down his cheek.

"We'll explain inside," replied Serenity, "And after dinner I will begin working on the Wolf Ritual and Potion."

"What's that?" asked Remus and Sirius as Serenity swept past them.

"A way for you to be in complete control of the wolf," said a voice behind them as they watched Serenity enter the castle. Sirius recognized Marta's voice and laughed at Remus' shocked face as he beheld the Undying nanny. The three followed Serenity into the castle while Remus still tried to figure out what was going on.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

REVIEW RESPONSES

**shadow of the black abyss** Here's an update, though the next chapter will definitely take long to get out

**Malfoy Angel** Thank you.

**Lorency** Thank you, I'm glad you like so far

**Tinkabel** Thank you. Yes I know it was a bit slow, but hopefully the this and future chapters pick up.


	3. A Life Remembered, Not Lived

AN: You may need this:

**Telepathy**/**Thoughts**

_Parseltounge _

DISCLAIMER: Not going here or any other chapter… see the prologue and ch1 for the disclaimer.

Chapter 2: A Life Remembered, Not Lived

Ollivander was thought to be human by the wizarding world because he looked human. Most witches and wizards assumed that the current Ollivander was the son of the last and so on and so forth. Had anyone really wanted to pay attention, they would have noticed that the man who ran the wand shop never seemed to age. Had they bothered to think about it they would have realized that the man who sold them their wand had also sold their grandparents wand and had just sold their grandchild a wand. You see Ollivander was one of the Undying, but unlike his brethren he looked completely human.

Ollivander felt the presence of one whom he thought would never grace his shop on a quiet, late November day. The bell at his door chimed announcing the arrival of four people. Of the three adults, he recognized all. Stepping from behind a shelf, the woman, The Guardian greeted him with a silent smile. The two men noticed him a moment later while the boy simply stood with his eyes closed. Ollivander was surprised at the boy's look of bliss as the energy of the store swirled around him.

"How may I help you today?" asked Ollivander.

"We are here to get this little monster his wand," said Sirius Black jovially as he ruffled the boy's head, allowing Ollivander to see the famous scar momentarily.

"I take it this boy is your apprentice, My Lady," commented Ollivander as he walked over to her.

She smiled, "It has been a while my friend, but no Harry shall not be replacing me at any point. He will become this Realm's Protector."

"I see…" he said quietly, "then why does he need a wand."

"Because the phoenix song called," said Harry cryptically.

"Really?" asked Ollivander, "So you are certain your wand will have a phoenix feather core."

"No," he replied, "The wand which will be sacrificed in the creation of my staff will be holly with a phoenix feather core."

Ollivander straightened in shock and looked at Serenity. Something flashed in his mind, a memory of an even yet to come which would not happen. In another place, another time, another life this boy would have taken the brother of Tom Riddle's wand and used it as a wizard does. In this place, this time, this life that same wand would combine with fire and earth to become the mage staff of the Protector who would one day kill Riddle. "I have a wand that matches that description," he said quietly.

He turned to walk to the furthest shelves. There he reached to the top and pulled out a black wand box, identical to most around it, yet as different as ice was from fire. He took the wand box back to his customers and opened it. Removing a polished gleaming wand Ollivander said, "Eleven and one half inches of holly delicately holding the tail feather of a powerful phoenix."

Harry accepted the wand from Ollivander and blue-green sparks flew out of the tip. Harry felt the magic of the wand, but knew that the connection was much weaker than it had been the first time he did this. "This is the final key to forming my staff," he said confidently.

"How much do we owe you Mr. Ollivander," asked Sirius as he removed his money pouch from his robe.

"Five galleons seven sickles," replied Ollivander absently as he turned back to Serenity. "Albus Dumbledore wished me to inform him the moment this wand was sold," he told her.

"Tell him five summers from now that a boy you believe to be Harry Potter bought it. Tell me, has he ever seen the wand?"

"He knows it exists, but no, he has never seen it."

"Wonderful," said Serenity. "If that is all, we will take our leave. Remember old friend, you are always invited to the castle."

Ollivander nodded and watched as the four left his store. He knew she liked him, cared about him as she cared about all of the Undying, but he knew the Undying of the Castle felt he had betrayed his sacred trust by becoming the wizarding world's wand-maker. Ollivander turned the sign on his window to read 'closed' and after locking the door went to his private quarters. He wished he didn't look human as he drank himself to sleep, something he hadn't done since the death of Gwendolyn Slytherin.

$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&&$&&$&$&$&$&$

Ever since his sixth birthday Harry had been different, at least in Sirius' opinion. The boy who looked like a young James seemed to mature overnight. He suddenly took his training more seriously and considering the way he treated them before that was nigh impossible.

Harry had been a boisterous and happy toddler who grew into a disciplined child after he began training. Serenity had kept her word and his training had begun the day after his fourth birthday. During the two years which followed he had spent a minimum of seven hours every day training with Serenity. He already possessed elemental mastery and mind magic when he turned six.

The two months leading up to Harry's sixth birthday had been odd. He started to have nightmares and would wake up crying or in a cold sweat. Serenity was always there to comfort him. The night before his sixth birthday, Harry understood why the nightmares had begun. He remembered his previous life. The day of his birthday he remained by Sirius' side constantly.

Days turned into weeks and finally months. With Serenity's gentle guidance and love Harry came to terms with who he had been and who he was becoming. The day after he got his wand from Ollivander Harry sequestered himself with the elementals that frequented the castle. After two days with them Harry rejoined his Godfathers, for even though not official, Harry saw Remus as such.

Sirius knew Harry had a destiny, all Protectors did, but as the boy returned from seclusion, followed by a salamander and a gnome, he wanted Harry to escape his destiny. A week passed and Sirius finally asked, "Harry why are those two following you?"

"They will be gifting a part of my staff's core and in order for everything to work the three of us need to forge a bond over one or two lunar cycles," replied Harry calmly.

"Oh," responded Sirius inelegantly. Harry smiled and engaged his godfather in a game of exploding snap.

The night of the new moon, just over a month later saw Harry standing at a stone altar. He was at the center of five concentric circles which he had carefully drawn and formed during the fading light of day. To either side of the altar were cauldrons. One contained a merrily burning fire which the salamander danced around in; the other was filled to the brim with fresh dirt which the gnome was carefully preparing for planting. Harry ran his eyes over the two branches of wood on the altar.

Both were just over six feet long and each was rather straight. One was a branch from a very old yew tree the other was from another tree altogether. He didn't understand why that particular tree gave him a branch, but one didn't argue with the sentient World Tree. Placing his wand between the two branches, Harry began chanting in the ancient language he knew almost better than English.

The three bits of wood began to glow a bluish white and Harry reached a hand into the cauldron of fire. The Salamander plucked one of its fiery scales and placed it in Harry's hand. Harry dropped the scale into the glowing blue-white fire which had replaced the wood. It flared brightly and then turned green. Harry held his other hand out toward the gnome who proceeded to hop onto the offered hand. Harry raised the gnome to the altar and set the small humanoid form next to the green fire.

The gnome took the small gold dagger from the altar's surface and cut some hair from his head, placing it in Harry's hand. Then he took the same dagger and cut his small hand open. The gnome put his bleeding hand into the green fire as Harry dusted the gnome's hair into it as well. The fire dimmed but didn't go out as the gnome took his small hand out of the fire. The cut was gone, leaving a small gold mark as a scar.

Harry looked at the fire as he continued chanting, wondering why it hadn't gone out with the final ingredient when it suddenly flared blue-white again. Harry didn't even reach for the cauldron of fire before the Salamander jumped onto the alter, plucked another scale and tossed it into the fire. The fire shifted to red and Harry suddenly understood.

Taking the small gold dagger in his left hand, Harry carefully carved the runes of love, protection, and faith into his right hand. He then place his hand into the fire, closed his eyes and hissed in Parseltounge _My staff is complete_. Without opening his eyes he closed his hand around his now completed staff. He opened his eyes and nearly fainted at the beauty and power of his staff. Taking his new staff carefully in his hands he began to dismantle the circles while thanking the elementals who had guarded his working that night.

$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&&$&&$&$&$&$&$

The years had passed quickly at Guardian Castle. Harry Potter was much happier this time around. He had Sirius in his life from the beginning and Remus no longer suffered his lycanthropesy, instead he was allowed to revel in it as the wolves of old had. Harry had also been surprised and pleased to learn that Remus and Sirius had stronger feelings than friendship. Their relationship was discreet and Harry only learned of it by accident while practicing mind magic.

Harry knew that when he turned eleven he would go to Hogwarts. He had carefully researched a spell to remove a possessing spirit from a host body without killing the host. The spell was complex and would require the use of his staff, but Harry wasn't concerned. Unfortunately there was no spell to destroy a disembodied spirit; the best one could hope for was to trap it. Harry had memorized five such spells just in case.

Harry thought back to all the small mistakes he had made. He knew that Ron and Hermione's friendships were important, but he also sensed that he had made a mistake by shunning Draco Malfoy. He also realized as he grew and trained, that the sorting hat was right, he belonged in Slytherin. It was perhaps reading the journals of the last Protectors that convinced him. The journals had belonged to Salazar Slytherin and Gwendolyn Gryffindor Slytherin.

The two protectors had written of the founders and their duty. They had commented on their love for one another. They had told the tales of what a Protector truly does. They both sadly spoke of the child they had given up to Godric's daughter to raise. They had been powerful, cunning, sly, ambitious and noble. Together they had done more for ensuring that 'dark' beings received rights than any protector had before them. They also squashed more evil wizards than either had wanted to remember.

Harry had learned that Rowena Ravenclaw had been a seer. She had given the Slytherin couple a prophesy. It said that the next Protector would be of their line, mingled with that of Godric's and her own. Born of Serpent Line and Phoenix Fire Graced by Raven Wings The Protector Shall Come. Forged by Love and Hate Alike He Will Face Evil More Times Than the Years Allow. Triumph Comes in the Most Painful Hour When Hope is Lost and Darkness Reigns. To This World He Will Bring Long Awaited Peace for All His Final Days. Harry had memorized her prophesy, it wasn't nearly as bleak as Trelawney's. He felt it meant that he would eventually triumph over Voldemort and it also showed that he would live his life twice.

$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&&$&&$&$&$&$&$

His tenth birthday had come and gone, and summer gave way to fall. Harry could have been distracted by the prospect of going to Hogwarts in less than a year, but instead he threw himself even more into his training. This was why on the ninth anniversary of his parent's death Harry was engaged in a mock battle with seven of the Undying.

Harry's long dagger, nearly a short sword, was directed by his right hand. His wand, eleven and a half inches of twirling two toned wood, was in his left. He sent an area stunner at the four Undying to his left as he blocked the naganata aimed at his head. The weapons were specially charmed to numb, not cut, flesh, so even if Harry hadn't blocked no lasting damage would have occurred. Harry smirked at the male Undying with a battle axe and caused the ground to open beneath said opponent. Somewhat distracted by this he didn't notice the fireball until it engulfed him. Cursing under his breath, Harry absorbed the fire energy before it could damage him and ducked away from the two Undying who simultaneously swung swords at the exact place where he had been standing.

Sirius and Remus had rarely watched Harry's practice and were amazed. They watched as he seemingly danced around his opponents, blocking, dodging or absorbing their attacks. They had learned that the Protector, much like the Guardian, had the ability to absorb all human magics and most non-human magics. They had been shocked to learn that a Protector or Guardian could only be killed by physical means or if the Guardian or Protector willed themselves into the afterlife. Both men now understood why Harry survived Voldemort's killing curse.

After nearly three hours Harry had managed to 'take out' five of his opponents and was down to a simple two on one fight. His opponents were a male and female Undying. The male held his sword loosely as the female took up a dagger to counter the sword in her main hand. Harry sensed their telepathic communication and prepared for the attack. It came in the form of glowing weapons and the ground opening beneath him. Fire jumping to avoid the earth attack brought him to a spot behind them and with a area killing curse, a spell deadly to mortals while acting like a stunner on the Undying, knocked the two unconscious.

Sirius and Remus didn't like the fact that Harry used just as many 'dark' spells as he did 'light'. They also understood that as the Protector he had to be balanced between light and dark, to be gray in his magic. They jumped slightly when someone started clapping from behind them. Serenity smirked at them before approaching Harry.

"Excellent Harry," said Serenity as she waved a hand to revive the unconscious Undying littering the floor. "I believe it is time to take you into some real combat."

"If you think I am ready, I will gladly accompany you," replied Harry with pride.

"Good. You remember where the room of mirrors is correct?" At his nod she continued, "Next time you hear one of the alarms, go there immediately and the two of us shall teleport to the location of the disturbance."

"Thank you Lady Serenity," said Harry.

$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&&$&&$&$&$&$&$

The thing standing before Harry and Serenity was grotesque. It was about fifteen feet tall and its girth was over eight. The creature had at least three dozen tentacle like appendages and seven eyes, or at least that's what Harry thought the orbs adorning its upper 'head' area were. In no less than three of the appendages were weapons on some kind while its mouth was full of sharp crystal like teeth.

At the base of the monster's body were the forms of two people, or at least that's what they had been. Serenity had told Harry that two muggles had managed to bring an other planar entity through, but it had killed them and broken their weak warding. Seeing the mockery of a true magic circle and the dead bodies was all the proof Harry needed to know her assessment was correct. Twirling his wand, transforming it into its staff form, Harry asked telepathically **What now** of his mentor.

**Now we kill it. If it hadn't killed the muggles, we would have banished it back home, but the laws of the Realms is death for death.** She told him as she drew a blade of obsidian from seemingly no where. **Obsidian and amethyst are the two best materials to use against this particular plane's inhabitants, something of diamond or coated in diamond dust will also work.**

Harry nodded and summoned his earthen power through his staff. The staff turned ebony black and transformed into a blade of black crystal as it flared with primal fire. Harry swung the obsidian blade as he dove under a tentacle. Serenity attacked from the other side. Black blades sliced into the creature. **Don't let the 'blood' touch you, its acid**. Harry acknowledged the comment by dodging a spurt of inky brown 'blood'.

Serenity held back as Harry hacked into the monster. She noted every small mistake as well as every excellent move. She felt intense pride as she watched Harry kill the creature who had thought to invade her, their Realm. Finally the invader stopped moving and Harry moved away from it. "Good work," she told him.

Harry looked at her and realized she had let him kill it on his own after the initial attack. A very small part of him wondered why he didn't feel bad for killing it, but the rest of him wanted to jump for joy. He looked at the carcass and asked, "How do we get rid of it?" Instead of a verbal answer Harry felt Serenity call on the power of the element of void and watched as the carcass vanished into a hole of emptiness. "That works," he said, "So I take it we head back now."

She shook her head slightly, "No, first we have to fix this 'scene' so that the muggles never realize that a 'demon' entered their world. It could easily destroy the muggle world if they learned the truth." Harry nodded and transformed his obsidian blade back into his staff. Once he was holding a six foot long staff of ebony and ivory twined wood ending in a hooded ruby eyed serpent head at the top, Harry joined Serenity in fixing the 'scene'.

$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&&$&&$&$&$&$&$

In the months which followed Harry faced many beings that would be classified as demons. It was early April, before his eleventh birthday, that Harry received a shock. The alarm had gone off at dark thirty in the morning, but Harry had managed to grab his staff and fire jump to the mirror room. Serenity had grabbed his hand and void jumped them to the location.

He blinked for nearly a minute trying to register what he saw. Serenity had jumped into the melee and was attacking a large twenty five foot tall Velociraptor like creature. The Velociraptor was fighting a ten foot tall feline humanoid female looking being. Standing behind the feline was a human in his later years, holding a sword and seemingly protecting a 'litter' of human-cat hybrids.

**Are you going to gape all day or help?** The mind voice was caustic and conveyed Serenity's annoyance at his inactivity. He called the power of energy sight to his eyes and looked at the fight. He quickly saw that the Velociraptor only had physical weakness, specifically for something made of equal amounts iron, gold, and silver. Concentrating, Harry turned his staff into a blade of such a composition. He jumped into the battle, noting that Serenity was wielding a blade with the same material composition as him.

With three opponents the Velociraptor quickly died. Serenity nodded her approval to Harry and turned toward the feline woman and human male. "What happened?" she asked of them.

"Ji'val'on gave birth three days ago," began the man, "and everything seemed fine. Then about an hour ago we felt the wards flicker and the next thing we knew that Motrack was here."

"It's my fault," whispered the feline, with an accent Harry had never heard before.

"No it's not," responded the man as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"So that is a Motrack?" asked Serenity. The two nodded. "In that case Ji might be right." The man looked at her with anger.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, trying to understand what was happening.

"Ji'val'on is from a dimension were Motracks roam as freely as Feirians. In her dimension Motracks can sense when a Feirian female is about to give birth, after she does, it steals into the nest while she is too weak to fight it and takes one to five of the kits. Feirian kits are Motracks main food source."

"That doesn't explain how it got here," said the man as he held tighter to the Feirian.

"He's right," said Harry. "And why is a Feirian here anyway?"

"Ji'val'on and Kevin met through dreams about twenty years ago. When he finally found a way to bring her here, I couldn't see any reason for separating two beings who were as much in love as they were," answered Serenity.

"Doesn't that break the Guardian code or something?" asked Harry, trying to understand.

"Not really… the Guardian can allow other planar beings to reside here so long as they don't cause trouble for the rest of the Realm."

"Which is why our manor is surrounded by Void based wards," said Kevin.

"So that other humans can't enter," finished Harry, understanding why Serenity had Void walked them in instead of using a different elemental jump. He glanced at Serenity, "You still didn't answer how the Motrack got here."

Ji'val'on answered, "It is said that every Feirian female who survives into mating age has a single Motrack which lives only as long as she does. My people see them as a type of parasite who are apart of our very aura, one that only manifests when our young are born. It is believed that the Motrack can find its female host anywhere and can never be denied its meal."

"It obviously felt you give birth, but because you were in another Realm it couldn't find you until now," said Serenity.

Ji'val'on nodded, "Yes, and now that it is dead, Kevin and I can raise our kits in peace." She moved from his arms and knelt beside the kit filled blankets. A sudden screech caught everyone off guard.

Kevin rushed to Ji and screamed, "No, oh god no," before he broke into tears and gripped Ji as she sobbed against his shoulder.

Harry and Serenity moved to the grieving couple. Harry looked at the blankets and grasped in shock. Their were five small forms, each seemingly mummified, and clearly dead. He looked at Serenity **How in the world could this happen? That monster wasn't near the kits. **Serenity shook her head. She had no idea how it had happened either. Harry and Serenity left after disposing of the Motrack's body.

1234567890000001234567890000001234567890000123456789000000

1234567890000001234567890000001234567890000123456789000000

1234567890000001234567890000001234567890000123456789000000

_**REVIEW RESPONSES**_

**Heiress-To-The-Dark-Throne** Thank you, I'm glad you thought so:)

**Silver Warrior** I hope you continue to find it so.

**Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw** He won't, serenity would never allow that.

**Maben00** I shall endeavor to obey (bows)

**Rkhiara** This isn't my primary story, but I will update as I can. Thank you.

**Blue Werewolf Boy** Thank you… updates will occur when I can write them.

**The Dark Lord Potter** Glad you liked it. I'll update as often as I can.

**andy-may** Thank you… You and me both… I'm kinda letting this story write itself; which is why updates are so long in coming.

**Shadow of the black abyss** Um thanks I think… Did you mean odd?

**steven1468** Thank you very much; I will update as often as it allows itself to be updated.

**Lorency** Thank you… I wanted Harry to have a chance at a truly happy childhood. And to give certain marauders (cough Sirius cough) time to mature properly. Harry will handle that as it comes…

**NL Kaos** As you saw his old memories returned when he was six… he also got his 'destined' wand after his sixth birthday.

**lmill123** Even though it isn't stated, Remus did tell Sirius and Serenity about what Fudge was doing. As for proof being presented to the ministry or Dumbledore… that won't happen until he heads to Hogwarts… but perhaps to the goblins as you suggest after all the Guardian doesn't typically interact with the wizarding world (but non-humans are another matter), that's what the Protectors do.


	4. Return Home… It’s Not the Same

AN: You may need this:

**Telepathy**/**Thoughts**

_Parseltounge _

Chapter 3: Return Home… It's Not the Same

Every August first Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall sit together and go over all of the acceptance and refusal letters for the coming school year. This year was no different save for the fact that one particular letter had not yet arrived. Minerva had walked into Albus' circular office and without preamble stated that she had not received a response from Harry Potter. Now an hour later they sat in silence.

"What are we going to do?" asked Minerva as she finally broke the uncomfortable quiet.

"Have faith," replied Albus.

"How can we have faith?"

"We know that proof was brought secretly to the goblins that the boy is alive, we also know the ministry has to wait until September second to even try beginning the legal declaration of death process. These two things tell me that Harry is alive and will become known to the wizarding world on September first."

"Meaning he will begin schooling, hopefully here," finished Minerva.

Albus nodded and took a sip of tea. He was far more worried than he let on, but he had faith. Something deep down inside him told him the Harry was safe. Something else also told him the Harry would not abandon his destiny and a tiny part he couldn't hear or feel added 'this time'. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught Albus' attention.

Albus looked toward a candelabrum beside his desk and noticed the flame was dancing wildly. Minerva looked as well and murmured, "What in the world? Why is that lit?" Her sentiment was accurate. Albus knew he hadn't lit the candle because bright midmorning sunshine bathed the entire office in a golden hue; there had been no need for the candle.

Musings were stopped as something jumped out of the candle flame and onto the desk. The little creature looked like a ten centimeter long lizard whose scales were made of fire. It skittered across Albus' desk, glanced furtively at the two humans, and then placed what appeared to be an envelope on the desk. In an eye-blink of time it turned and jumped to the candle flame. The flame went out instantly.

Albus reached out for the envelope. "Its warm," he murmured quietly as he picked it up. He noticed small scorch marks on the edges and carefully opened it up. A small bit of parchment fell into his hands and he read it. His blue eyes twinkled madly and a smile graced his lips.

"What does it say?" inquired Minerva. Albus handed it to her. The note simply said, 'I'll be there September first' and was signed 'Harry J Potter'. Minerva smiled as well.

00001234567890000012345678900000123456789000001234567890000

$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&&$&&$&$&$&$&$

00001234567890000012345678900000123456789000001234567890000

Albus took his seat at the head table. Severus was two seats to his right with Minerva's empty seat between them. Filius was to his left. The older students were seating themselves at their various tables and the old man sighed. His contacts on the Hogwarts express had reported no sign of Harry Potter.

Minerva ushered in the small, frightened, excited first year students. As they gathered at the front of the room the transfigurations teacher placed the sorting hat and stool out. The hat sung its song and after the applause Minerva began to call names. She reached the name, "Potter, Harry." The entire hall broke out in excited whispers, but none of the gathered children stepped forward. She asked, "Would Mr. Harry Potter please step forward?" Again no one stepped forward.

Minerva looked at Albus with a lost look. "Continue with the sorting professor," Albus said gently. She nodded and continued. Finally the last student Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. With a weary sigh Minerva picked the stool and hat back up and placed them at the end of the head table. She sat down at her place beside Albus.

The aged headmaster stood. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts…" Suddenly a cloud of fire appeared directly in front of the head table. The fire vanished to reveal four people; two adult males with dark hair, one adult female with silver hair and a young male, also with dark hair. All four looked a bit worse for wear; blood and ripped clothing were evident.

"I apologize Headmaster Dumbledore," said the woman, "When we were preparing to take Harry to the train station this morning… Well anyway something important came up and he missed the train."

"May I ask who you are?" asked Dumbledore. He was fairly certain the two men were Remus and Sirius.

"Well, you hopefully remember us," said Sirius with laughter in his voice. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," he said pointing to himself and the other man, "but you have doubtfully never met the beautiful Lady Serenity before."

"It is good to see you both looking well. And would this be your godson?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, headmaster," said Harry, "I'm Harry Potter and I hope you will forgive my tardiness for the sorting."

"Of course," he replied jovially. The students were craning necks, trying to get a better look at the boy. Albus then continued, "Would you care to join us? We always have room for guests."

"I am sure Remus and Sirius will be happy to stay, but I must be off," Serenity replied.

Harry bowed to her, "Take care my lady. I will see you during the winter holidays." She nodded and vanished in a rush of fire.

Sirius said, "Allow me to get the hat." Dumbledore nodded while conjuring two chairs and extending the head table. Remus smiled and moved to one of the chairs while Sirius grabbed the sorting hat from its stool. He handed it to Harry and then walked over by Remus.

"Should I try the hat now, sir?" asked Harry respectfully. Dumbledore nodded and watched as Harry placed the hat on his head.

Harry was very glad for how carefully he arranged his memories and mental shields as he felt the hat touch his mind. **Well what do we have here?**

**Hello.**

**Ahh, Harry Potter. I feel as though I know you… no matter, let me see. ** Harry could feel the hat rummaging around in the memories and thoughts he didn't shield. **My, my, my, what an interesting mind you have. Your mind is most orderly for an eleven year old, but then again I see that you are a protector in training. Most intriguing. Tell me young Potter, where do you think you belong.**

**I could do well in every house. I'm not really bookish enough to make a real good Ravenclaw, but I learn quickly and am a very studious student. I'm fiercely loyal and hardworking, but I'm not trusting enough to be a Hufflepuff. I'm brave and training to be a warrior, but I'm almost too cautious and levelheaded to be a Gryffindor. I'm cunning and ambitious, I understand the dark is not evil, but I'm not pureblood prejudice enough for the current residents of Slytherin.**

**Ah yes, I see all that and you understand that while I have to place you somewhere, you could and should be a part of all houses.**

**I understand.**

**Then you also know that you take after the true ideals of Salazar more than the other founders. Make the house remember its roots and true reason for being. Enjoy your life in **Slytherin!

The hat called out the name. The entire hall fell into stunned silence except for two voices at the head table saying in unison, "Why am I not surprised?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other, yep they were expecting it. Harry removed the sorting hat and took it over to the stool. As he set it down, Draco Malfoy stood up and began to clap. Soon the rest of Slytherin House joined him. Harry smirked at his fellow house mates as they gave him a standing ovation as he joined them.

Up at the teacher's table Albus leaned toward Sirius and Remus, "What did you mean you are not surprised?"

Sirius replied, "Harry is…" he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Harry is unique and a far cry from his father," added Remus.

"How so my boys?" asked Albus curiously.

Sirius tilted his head slightly, "He's very serious and dedicated."

"He isn't an optimist or a pessimist… I guess he's a realist who understands what is expected of him," expanded Remus.

Severus scowled, "So the precious golden boy isn't so golden, is that it?"

"Actually, he's far from golden," said Sirius. "Harry knows more magic than most of the fifth year students here, I would wager, and not all of it as purely 'light' as you might think."

"Pot-potter so-sounds li-like a pr-prodigy," stuttered Quirrell.

"Not so much," said Remus, "Just dedicated to proving Lady Serenity's time is not wasted with him."

"Speaking of Lady Serenity," began Albus, "Who is she?"

"I'm afraid we are not at liberty to explain," replied Sirius. "Part of living apart as we have is a vow of secrecy."

"I see," murmured Albus, "can you tell me anything about her?"

"She is a very special and talented person," said Remus.

"I see. I apologize for keeping you from your food," said Albus.

"No need to apologize," said Remus. Sirius nodded in agreement.

Albus turned back to his food. Sirius turned toward Severus. "Snape," he said quietly, with none of the expected loathing, "I would like to speak with you after the meal if you have time." Snape glared at Sirius but saw something in the other wizard that made him nod. Sirius smiled and turned back to his food.

Down at the Slytherin table, Draco said, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy; welcome to Slytherin," as he extended a hand to Harry.

Harry took his hand, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter, perhaps the rest of my year mates can introduce themselves?"

The other first year students introduced themselves. Harry smirked at how friendly all of his former enemies were acting. Just as they were about to begin eating, the bloody baron rose up through the table in front of Harry. Something flashed through Harry's memory, a passage and picture in a book. He bowed his head and said, "It is an honor to meet you Baron Byron of Exeter; I see you did not hold to your Brother Bartholomew's faith."

The baron almost smiled, scaring those around him, "I see I was not mistaken in believing Lady Serenity to be whom I thought she was. This means you follow in the footsteps of my old mentor?"

Harry remembered that Baron Byron had also been one of Salazar's pupils; Salazar had mentioned him within his journals. "Yes, in fact I have had the honor of reading his journals."

"Do Slytherin house proud little lion born," the baron said before floating up and over Harry.

The serpents looked at him in shock and awe. "What was that about?" asked the handsome Blaise Zabini.

"The Baron Byron was a student of Salazar Slytherin during the last decades of his life. I have read most of Slytherin's journals while I was growing up. Both he and his wife were fascinating people," replied Harry before digging into his food.

"You've _read_ Slytherin's journals?" hissed a fourth year serpent who was sitting near the first years.

Harry glanced at the fourth year student; he didn't remember the young man at all. He swallowed his mouthful of food and said, "Yes."

"Well, what did they say?" asked the companion to the first young man. This one Harry vaguely remembered as Mont… something or other from quidditch.

"Perhaps I will send for a copy of one of the journals so that you may read them yourself; I doubt you would believe me if I told you what they say."

"Why wouldn't we believe you?" asked Draco silkily, "Are you going to tell us that the great Salazar actually liked Muggles and Mudbloods or that he was a light wizard?"

"Neither, actually," replied Harry. He saw expectant looks and sighed, "All right I will tell you some of what the journals say, but not here. The great hall has many eyes and ears; the Slytherin common room does not." He dug back into his food, ignoring his house mates for the rest of the evening, or at least seeming to. He overheard all the speculation on why he was a mess, what he could possibly reveal about Slytherin and where had he been the last ten years.

During desert Severus leaned over toward Sirius. "Black if you wish to have your word now is the time." He then stood and walked out of the small door at the side of the teacher's dais. Sirius nodded to Remus and followed Snape into the small anteroom.

Sirius entered and noticed that Severus was standing in a defensive pose. Sirius closed the door behind him and licked his suddenly dry lips. A few moments of oppressive silence was broken only by the shallow breathing of the two men.

Finally Sirius spoke, "I ask that you allow me to speak without interrupting, can you do that, please?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the respectful and almost pleading tone. He nodded. Sirius said, "Thank you." He then took a deep breath, "I know I can never ask for nor receive your forgiveness for the harm I have done you. Nor can I apologize for the actions of a dead man. I however need to do both. What James and I did to you was dishonorable, disgraceful, cruel and unforgivable. I don't know all of James' reasons for how he acted to you, but I know mine and they were far from acceptable excuses.

"I hated you before I ever knew you. The son of the Potion Mistress Prince who married a muggle," he laughed bitterly, "My parents taught me to hate you because you were a mudblood; that fact alone should have caused me to give you a chance. When I was sorted into Gryffindor, I thought for the first time that I could overcome my family's darkness. Instead of doing what was right I lashed out at those I thought were just like my parents; I lashed out at the Slytherins. I especially tried to hurt you because you were a half-blood; you should have been anywhere _but_ Slytherin. I thought surely there must be some true evil in you for the hat to place a half-blood in Slytherin; after all only purebloods and dark wizards go there. _Right?_ But I was wrong.

"I know I can not ask for your forgiveness, especially after what I did fifth year. All I ask is that you don't treat Harry as if he were James. Harry is everything James was not; he is truly Lily's child. He is also so much more than he lets others see. If you treat him as an intelligent person he will treat you with respect. If you are civil to him he will be civil with you. If you treat him wrong… well I'm not sure what he would do to a human but the last non-human who treated him wrong was… lets just say there wasn't much left to her."

Severus had listened quietly hiding his swirling emotions. Here was a man whom he had hated with a passion, asking not to be forgiven, but that he treats Harry Potter _right_. He had expected so many different things from the last surviving Black heir; an apology that he didn't expect to be accepted wasn't one of them. As he studied Sirius Black he made a discovery, the Marauder had grown up. Sirius had matured into a true Gryffindor, something Severus had never thought to see. Before him was a man who had become brave, noble and kind; someone Severus felt may be able to earn his forgiveness, given enough time.

Severus said, "I cannot, as you said, forgive you; nor can I forgive Potter. However I will endeavor to remember that the young serpent Potter is not his father; that he is in fact another person. If you have nothing else to say, I suggest returning to the feast, as it is almost over." Sirius nodded and turned. He opened the door and stepped out into the great hall.

As Sirius and Severus rejoined the table; Albus leaned over and said, "Severus, please bring young Potter up to my office after your start of term speech." Severus nodded. The old man then looked at Sirius and Remus. "I would also like the two of you to come to my office after the feast." Both marauders nodded.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood. He gave his beginning of the year announcements and also the warning about the third floor. Harry remembered well the events surrounding the Philosopher's Stone. He would have to steal it and give it to Lady Serenity to hide within Guardian Castle. Harry followed the other first year students and the Prefects to the Slytherin entrance. He wasn't surprised when the password turned out to be 'pureblood'. Harry was surprised to see Snape waiting for them and to see many upper classmen waiting in the common room as well.

Harry stood with the rest of his year mates as the Prefect introduced Snape. Snape looked over everyone and began to speak in a voice Harry remembered from another life, the silky tones of the Potions Master. "Welcome to the serpent house. Here in Slytherin we are Family, even if we hate one another. We support each other when we are outside these rooms even if we hex and curse each other while within them. The primary rule for Slytherin is once you leave these rooms you become a united force. I will not tolerate you arguing, fighting nor dueling when you are among other students or teachers; should any of those need to happen you will use the Slytherin dueling arena. All other rules can be found within the book on the mantle; it is charmed to be unable to leave the common room. I would normally be available tonight, however the Headmaster requested Mr. Potter's and my presence therefore I will have extended hours tomorrow evening if you need to speak with me. Remember I will always be available to help you. Good night." He gestured toward Potter and the boy nodded before headed out of the common room.

Severus stepped out of the common room. Harry was waiting in the hall about five feet from the entrance. Severus took a moment to study the calm composed boy; no Severus realized Harry was in truth a young man. Harry was just over four feet tall, his long dark brown hair was held in a tail at the base of his neck (although many hairs were flying loose of the tail), he had Lily's vibrant emerald eyes, and his body was wiry with muscle. Severus wasn't sure what to expect from this young man; he could see a mask hid the true Harry but he had no idea what was hidden. "This way Mr. Potter," said Severus quietly as he stalked past the first year.

Severus didn't hear footsteps following. After walking to the end of the hall he turned to rebuke the boy and found that Harry was less then three feet behind him. Severus suppressed a shuddered and continued walking. His mind reeled at the implication of Potter being silent behind him. His years as a spy had trained Severus' senses to the point where he heard the whisper of swishing robes, the footfall of a cat, and the hollow tone of controlled breathing, yet he heard nothing but his own nearly silent stride, shallow breathing and stuttering heartbeat. The comment Black had said about there not being much left to the last non-human to cross Harry caused Severus to become monetarily lost in his thoughts.

Severus wasn't truly aware he was standing in front of the gargoyle until Potter quietly asked, "Why have we stopped, sir?" Severus didn't quite jump, but his pulse increased as he glanced at Harry.

"Peppermint imps," said Severus. The gargoyle leapt to the side and Severus was disappointed when Harry didn't show any surprise. The potions master stepped onto the stairs and allowed their revolving to deposit him before Dumbledore's door.

Harry had instinctively followed as Serenity had taught him. When Snape had turned Harry had know the man had though he had not followed. Harry was annoyed that the man thought so little of him that he decided to continue the silent stalking of the potions master. When Snape had stopped in front of the headmaster's gargoyle guardian Harry had controlled his laughter as Snape just stood lost in thought. After about five minutes Harry had spoken and watched in fascination as Snape nearly jumped. Harry felt slightly bad for tormenting the man this way, but justified it by saying this one night was payback of five years of hell that hopefully wouldn't be repeated.

Harry followed Snape up the stairs and entered the large circular room. Harry looked around at everything, taking note of the people before dismissing them as 'safe' and then memorizing where everything was within the room. Once Harry knew where the door to Albus' private room was as well as the secret door beside the fireplace, Harry computed all the defensible entrances as well as the hidden apparation star. He smiled as he saw Fawkes and then turned to Dumbledore.

Severus had known Black and Lupin would be there and so was unsurprised by their presence. He was not however expecting Potter to enter the room and assess it as he himself would a strange place. After the boy was done looking over every bit of the room he looked at Dumbledore with a small smile on his lips. Severus noticed that neither Black nor Lupin were the least bit surprised by his behavior.

"You wished to see me this evening, Headmaster?" asked Harry politely.

"Yes, please sit down, Mr. Potter," replied Albus while waving to the chair beside Sirius. "And you as well Severus, please sit."

Harry nodded and sat beside his godfather. He sat without sinking into the confines of the comfy chair, with his arms free for full motion. Lupin sighed and said something in a language which neither Severus nor Albus had ever heard. Harry sank back into the chair and replied, "I know, but its ingrained training."

"May I ask what I just missed?" asked Albus with a slight chuckle.

"My apologies Headmaster, Remus was just reminding me I was not entering enemy territory and should not act like I am," replied Harry.

"Indeed," said Albus, "was that what you were doing? Lemon drop?" he held the tin toward Harry.

With a rueful smile Harry reached to the tin and took a small yellow candy, "Thank you," and popped it into his mouth.

Albus smiled, "I was speaking with your godfather and Remus about where you have been these many years. They said you would know how much could be revealed. I assured them that knowing they were part of your life was reassuring to me of your safety, but I wish to know… that you are more than just safe."

Harry tilted his head slightly. He knew that Albus saw him as a grandson, that the old man truly did care; but he also knew that Albus wanted him to fulfill the Prophesy about him and Voldemort. Harry spoke quietly, "I have a question before I tell you what I can." He looked expectantly at Dumbledore, the headmaster nodded. "Would you trust Professor Snape with the Prophesy Professor Trelawney made before you hired her?"

Albus looked stunned. Severus sat perfectly still. Sirius and Remus wondered what the Prophesy had said, both remembered Lily saying that a Prophesy was part of the reason they were using the Fidelius charm. The room was quiet save for the breathing of the inhabitants. At length Albus asked, "Do you know the extent of that Prophesy?"

"I know it word for word and what it means to my life and future; what I wish to know is whether or not you trust your spy was not a double agent."

Severus' eyes widened in surprise. No one had know he was a spy and even his trial had been hushed up, labeled classified. Severus wondered how Albus would respond. The old man seemed to age before their eyes. "I would wish you had no idea as to what the Prophesy said until you were older… but to answer your question, I trust him with my very life and I trust him to know the Prophesy if you feel you can share it with your godfather."

Severus watched as a small smile appeared on Potter's face. "I wasn't going to say the Prophesy here, but that answer tells me I may trust him as much as I am allowed to trust you. I mean that statement not as an insult to either of you, only that I am not given the liberty to trust anyone completely. What do you know about Protectors?"

"Not much," replied Albus, "I know they hunt down Dark Lords, much as Aurors hunt down dark wizards, only with more alacrity."

"So… nothing really… well I will tell you. A protector is a witch or wizard of unique power, not simply strong, but bonded to a higher purpose from the moment of conception. The Protector's purpose is to maintain the balance of power between the light and dark. The Protector is responsible for preventing needless wars and suffering. That is not to say a Protector will not hunt down a Dark Lord, but he or she will only hunt one who does not help the overall balance of the world. I am a protector in training."

Severus remembered reading about Protectors once, long ago. Without realizing he was speaking, Severus asked, "And what of The Guardian?"

Sirius, Remus and Harry all started in surprise while Albus questioned, "Guardian?"

"Where have you heard that term, Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

Severus looked at Harry and knew that his naming the Guardian had unnerved the boy as nothing else had. He said softly into the silent room, "I remember reading one of the books in the Prince library when I was a boy. It spoke of Protectors and The Guardian. I believe it said the Guardian kept the world safe from that which is not of the world while the Protectors kept the world safe from that which is of the world. If you are a Protector in training than either your Lady Serenity is a Protector who hasn't done a very good job or she is The Guardian."

Harry smiled widely, "Now I know why you were such a valuable spy. Lady Serenity is the Guardian. She told me I was only allowed to reveal that if someone had figured it out first. Lady Serenity is training me because there has not been a Protector since the sixteenth century. I cannot tell you what I have learned nor can I reveal where I train. I can tell you I am happy with Lady Serenity, Sirius and Remus. I can also assure you I am safe, truly safe with them."

"You didn't look too safe when you arrived," commented Severus dryly.

Sirius said, "I'm afraid that was kind of our fault. Normally when an alarm sounds Lady Serenity and Harry respond to it and return quickly, but when it sounded this morning we were preparing to leave for Kings Cross. Remus and I insisted on going with and…" he trailed off as he noticed both Remus and Harry giving him dark looks. Sirius blushed and ducked his head in shame.

Harry sighed, "Sirius has a tendency to speak before thinking. What happened was these two entered a situation they were untrained for and caused both myself and Lady Serenity to be distracted with protecting them. In true foolish Gryffindor fashion they caused problems by being annoyingly heroic."

Severus smirked, he was starting to like Harry Potter… this was not a good thing. Albus was surprised by the way Harry spoke and was uncertain if the youth was truly as good as he had hoped. Sirius and Remus both felt chastised. They had been told it was better for them to stay at the Castle yet both had insisted they could come with and help. Both now knew they were not equipped to handle other planar beings with a big appetite, bigger body, and strong magics.

A few moments of silence passed before Harry yawned and said, "Is there anything else Headmaster?"

"No, good night my boy. Severus would you please show young Mr. Potter back to his dorm."

Severus nodded and stood. "Follow me." He then strode swiftly from the room. He was strangely unnerved when he noticed that this time he heard Potter's footsteps behind him.


End file.
